This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Today, users are faced with the task of setting up security in multiple applications, most of which have a different security infrastructure and administration experience. This task can be daunting and frustrating. As more applications are integrated, it will become increasingly important that users are provided a way to “hook all the applications up” so that the applications work as expected. It is unrealistic to expect administrators to manually set up, modify or remove security in every application for every user. It also is unrealistic to expect all applications to “snap” to a common security infrastructure as most popular the applications that are integrated are already mature applications with an established security infrastructure